Provocation
by overdosingonyou
Summary: Puck discovers a side of Kurt that is really more intriguing than it has any right to be. Puck/Kurt, smut, domination, dirty talk.


Puck/Kurt, D/s, dirty talk, humiliation, smut. Non-fluffy.

**Provocation**

**by overdosingonyou**

Kurt is standing in the middle of the room, his chin tilted upwards in the same way he keeps it when he is walking down the halls in school. Despite this, Puck can see him tremble, a subtle tremor that seems to be almost hidden beneath his skin, no matter how ridiculous that sounds.

Puck _almost_ hesitates.

He wants this. He has never tapped into it before, but it's like Kurt just keeps coming back, begging silently, or maybe it's just that Puck knows to look for it. He never thought he would feel any sort of connection with _Hummel_, of all people, but there's no denying that it is there.

Puck has picked up on it for a while now. Maybe it started with the corset, what the hell does he know. Kurt, always so cocky and pleased with himself, sashaying down the halls, strapped into something tight and provocative. The entire school had looked that day.

They'd had P.E, and Puck had wondered why the hell Kurt bothered with this. Unlacing himself in the changing rooms, the jocks jeering and mocking but keeping surprisingly decent nonetheless: no one wanted coach Tanaka to charge in there—or worse—Sue Sylvester. It had happened before.

That had been the first time Puck had called him a slut. It had been pretty off-handed. Something like, "dressing like a slut today, Hummel?" or something like that. He'd expected Kurt to ignore him, the way he did pretty much everything they threw at him.

Kurt had, sort of. In any case, he'd kept his head high, staring at the wall in concentration while he worked on the laces. Puck had merely been passing him to get to his bag, had thrown an extra glance Hummel's way, realized that Kurt was strangely _flushed_ in a way that had reminded Puck of Santana, the last time they had _done_ it. An automatic glance further down, and Puck had noticed a distinct bulge in Kurt's pants.

It startled Puck, more than anything. He forced his eyes away and ended up meeting Kurt's eyes again, now wide and horrified and yeah, the flush was definitely arousal.

Puck hadn't told anyone. He could have. He could have laughed and mocked, and Kurt would probably never want to show his face in school, ever again.

Instead, Puck's _own_ dick had twitched, he had looked away quickly and stalked past.

He had analyzed the incident. Or rather, mulled over it while button-mashing on the old Nintendo he had taken over from a cousin. He hadn't reached any conclusion, other than that Kurt's corset was kind of hot, Kurt's vulnerability had been even better and finally, that power Puck had felt, that one moment, had been great. He kept replaying his own word in his head, _slutslutslut_, and paired it together with Kurt's flushed face.

So Puck had kept his eyes out after that. He had noticed things. Like the way Kurt would actually go out of his way to provoke the jocks. How he arrived with his car on exactly the same time, every morning, only to greet the jocks with impassive cool before he was thrown in the trash. And Puck, well, Puck had never really been observant, but now he realized how easily Kurt could have avoided them.

Puck had started calling him names, just to try it out, and noticed that Kurt's eyes would flicker uncertainly.

It had been fascinating.

One day, after the dumpster toss, Puck had stayed behind. He had told the guys he would just get something from his car, started walking towards it, and returned when they had cleared the area.

He had stood there casually while Kurt picked himself out to land unsteadily on the asphalt.

"You love this, don't you?"

Kurt had frozen, just a short second, before starting to brush at his clothes, face neutral. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It turns you on. Being mocked. Like hell. You know I saw it."

Kurt had flushed, eyes darting around before he tried to compose himself. "You're delirious."

Puck had grinned, leaned just a bit closer, lowering his voice just a bit. "I bet you would love to be called a slut again."

Kurt had leaned away. His lips had parted.

"Come over tonight," Puck says before he changes his mind. At Kurt's incredulous look, he adds. "Just you and me. It'll be awesome."

He hadn't know if Kurt would pick up on the offer.

Btu now they're in Puck's room. Kurt seems skittish, completely off his game, yet trying to hold it together. He glances around in Puck's room, bed unmade, dirty laundry in piles everywhere, and doesn't say anything. Finally, his eyes come back to meet Puck's, and Puck realizes that Kurt is waiting for him to _do_ something.

And yeah, Puck hesitates.

He has wanted this. He wants to ridicule, and humiliate. He wants to see Kurt's face when he's being called things, vulnerable and awaiting judgment.

But Puck doesn't want to _damage_.

He likes sex when it's fun, frivolous, and when he gets off from his own confidence and a pair of hot boobs and finely shaped thighs. This, well, this isn't anything like that. Not only because it's a guy, because it's Hummel, but because it's dark and unknown and Kurt sort of looks like he wants to cry.

And despite all this, Puck's dick is so painfully hard.

In the end, he decides to just go with it.

"I guess you really are a slut."

Kurt's face is impossibly pale; he licks his lips slowly and even with his head stubbornly kept high, it is somehow obvious to Puck that the other boy doesn't have a clue what he's supposed to be doing. And despite himself, something swells pleasantly in Puck's chest.

So maybe Quinn won't give him a say in the life of his kid. So maybe he has to be nice to Finn and soothe the guy's feelings over something Puck knows is a lie. So maybe the entire football team follows Finns' decisions (to dance to friggin' Beyoncé) rather than Puck's, and maybe his mom keeps nagging on him about the most ridiculous things.

At least at this instant, he feels powerful. He's got Kurt, the gay kid, _cowering_ and it's absolutely brilliant.

"You pretend you're better than everybody else, but in reality you're lower than all of us." Puck is getting into it. Kurt is staring, biting his lip, eyes wide, his cheeks flushed. It makes Puck grin. "I don't think you're worthy of even looking at me."

Kurt's eyes are slightly unfocused. When Puck looks closer, he realizes that Kurt's pants are tented around the groin. His initial reaction is disgust. It quickly turns into fascination. His eyes meet with Hummel's for a few seconds, then it seems like Kurt actually registers what he's been told.

Kurt moves his eyes away, focusing them on the wall.

"On the floor," Puck directs, and the gaze turns towards the floor instead.

With his head down, Kurt looks much shorter.

Puck walks closer to see if he can provoke a reaction from the other boy. Hummel's breathing hitches, but he keeps staring at the floor. The bulge in his pants seems bigger. Puck walks around him, like he's inspecting. He is. The silence is interesting. But eventually boring.

"I changed my mind. A slut like you belongs on the floor." Puck pauses, mentally going through the porno clips he watches online for inspiration. "On all fours, like a bitch."

It's funny, the way Kurt falls to the floor as if something is forcing him down.

Puck walks closer, towering over him and what he says next is pure improvisation. "Sniff me."

Kurt doesn't move. Even staring at the floor, something about the way he shifts seems confused.

Puck sees his power disappearing. He wonders what he'll do if Hummel refuses. Laugh it off? Mock? This is enough blackmail material as it is. He has power of Kurt now, no matter what happens.

"I said _sniff me_. Like the bitch you are."

And suddenly Kurt is _there_. On his hands and knees, breathing heavily into Puck's groin. Even through his jeans, it feels good, hot breathing, nuzzling against his arousal. He grabs hold of Kurt's hair to keep the boy there. "You like that, don't you? Smelling a superior guy. It gets you off, doesn't it? Bet you would like to take me in your mouth."

He keeps Kurt's head there. He rubs his arousal against Kurt's cheek. "Yeah. Smell it." And Kurt does. He inhales heavily, rubs himself against it. "Such a good bitch..."

Puck finally lets go and steps back. "Get naked."

There is more hesitation. If the dangerous mood hadn't been so intoxicating, Puck might have reassured Kurt that it isn't _dangerous_ or anything, but finally, Kurt leans back. He pulls his shirt over his head, unbuttons his undershirt and slips it off. His chest is pale, Puck notes. Pale and not very muscular. Kurt's blushing. His hands hover over his belt a moment, then he takes a breath and unhooks it as well. He tugs his pants off, clumsily, as he remains on the floor. Then the underwear goes as well, and suddenly Kurt is kneeling naked before him.

Holy crap, it's hot. Kurt's erection is decently sized and standing red and hard between his legs. His pubic hair is so dark it looks black against his pale skin. His hips are rounded, almost girly and his body looks _soft_. Not at all like Puck's own. Not at all like any other guy Puck has seen naked. Must be because he's gay or something, Puck doesn't know. He also doesn't know why he finds it hot, but right now he really, really does.

Somehow it is equally hot to realize that he's still fully clothed, while Kurt is completely naked.

Puck unbuttons his own jeans and lowers them, along with his underwear, until his cock is freed. "You still want to smell me?"

He steps up closer and grabs Kurt's hair again, pressing his head towards his dick. Kurt's erection bobs at the movement of being pulled forward. Puck doesn't know he keeps staring at Kurt's dick. The new position hides it beneath Kurt's body.

Kurt moans against his cock.

"You want to lick it? Bitches _love_ to lick."

He guides Kurt's head away somewhat, to offer a good position. Kurt opens his mouth hesitantly, sticks out his tongue lightly to taste. The touch is so light it tickles, and Puck hisses lowly. "Take it in your mouth."

Kurt does. Puck closes his eyes. Wet heat around his cock and it feels great. He forces Kurt's head back and forth, but there is resistance. When Puck opens his eyes, he realizes that Kurt is messy. His lips are wrapped around Puck's dick, but he has saliva dripping down his chin and Puck is reminded of that Kurt has probably never done anything like this before. His first blow job. In a way, it's cute.

He lets Kurt move back and forth for a while until it's a halfway decent blow job. Kurt gets really into it after a while and Puck is reluctant to push him away, but. There is something else he wants to try.

He has never done anal before.

But first he leans over towards the nearest laundry pile by the end of his bed and grabs a few used socks. "You like smelling me right? Smell on this."

And then he pushes Kurt's face down against the socks. There is a muffled protest at that, but Puck keeps Kurt's face pressed down by the back of his head until Kurt stops struggling. Then he lets go and stands. "Stay."

Kurt stays very still, face against the floor and his ass raised when Puck leaves to fetch a condom. He knows that he has some body lotion, too, an unopened bottle that his mom had forced on him once. Puck had thrown it away somewhere. He has to look for a while, sorting through piles of dirty clothes and every now and then he looks back at Kurt and almost shoots his load right there because fuck, Kurt's still _there_, in that position Puck had put him into.

He finally finds the bottle, hidden among the clean socks his mom had put on his bed.

He slides the condom onto himself, then pauses. "Hey. You're a fudgepacker, right? Hold out your hand."

Kurt pushes himself up, and Puck takes the offered hand. He squirts some lotion into it. "I bet you've done this before. Fingered yourself, yeah? That's what sluts do. Have you? I want to hear you say it."

There is a moment's hesitation, then Kurt's voice, mortified. "I...yes."

"Yes, what?"

Kurt's voice is low. "I've fingered myself before."

"Great. Now do it."

Puck watches, fascinated, as Kurt reaches back, slowly, and sort of pokes at his hole with his fingers. "Yeah, like that. Dirty bitch, playing with his own shithole like that. Bet you feel dirty."

Kurt is red in the face when he slips the first finger in. Puck keeps the commentary running, but he thinks he might be repeating himself a few times when he watches Kurt's fingers, slick with lotion, disappear into his own ass, one by one, moving them, flexing slightly. Puck reaches down with one hand to fist his own dick.

Finally, he grows tired of watching Kurt stretching himself. He removes Kurt's hand himself and positions himself behind the boy. He presses Kurt's face down against the socks again. "Smell that while I fuck you."

Kurt stiffens beneath him, and for a moment it seems like he has stopped breathing. Despite himself, Puck reaches out with a hand to pat his back, almost like he's soothing an animal (a bitch) and when Kurt has relaxed, he pushes himself forward.

It's tight. Tighter than any pussy Puck has ever fucked. He almost goes cross-eyed, or at least it feels like he might for a moment.

He goes slow at first, and Kurt is hissing into Puck's sweaty socks. When he's fully inside Kurt, he stops a moment. It's so tight, so hot, and finally he just has to move. He starts to thrust, slow at first, drawing out the pleasure, then faster and faster.

Puck shudders when he comes, bucking his hips forward, pressing as deep into Kurt as he can, moving out only slightly, needing as much stimulation as he can; Kurt groans in surprise, somehow his ass seems to tighten even more and _hell_.

Puck collapses over Kurt's body, hot and sweaty and his mind is nothing but gray numbness for a few moments. When he comes back to himself, he becomes aware of that Kurt is shuddering beneath him. He's confused at first, then he realizes that Kurt, on all fours beneath him, is still hard. So hard he's shivering in arousal.

Post-orgasm, Puck finds he isn't as interested anymore. He feels amused, though.

"Please," Kurt breathes, his hips straining and bucking.

Puck grins. "You think I care about your pleasure? _Bitch_?" That final word is interesting. Not quite as fascinating to use now, but if anything, Kurt seems to get even more frustrated from the playful amusement Puck can't keep from his voice.

Kurt makes a sobbing sound.

Puck takes pity on him. He leans up and pulls himself out of Kurt's ass. The condom is slick with body lotion and well, Puck has never done anal play before. He holds it with his fingertips because, man. Nasty.

Kurt is still sweating and whimpering. Puck dangles the condom in his face, but he doesn't seem to notice that much; moving away somewhat but meeting resistance from Puck's body behind him.

"Listen, bitch. Lick this up, and I'll get you off."

He holds the condom upside down until drops of semen falls to the floor. Then he lets it fall.

Puck had expected Kurt to refuse, or at least hesitate. He doesn't. He leans down and presses his mouth against the little puddle, ass in the air, and Puck just stares a few seconds.

He had come only minutes earlier, but his dick is already tingling pleasantly as he wonders exactly how much Kurt would be willing to do for a chance to orgasm. It's hot. It's ridiculously hot.

But a promise is a promise. Puck leans forward and grabs Kurt dick in his hand, stroking up and down quickly.

Kurt comes comically fast. Only few proper strokes and then his back arches and he orgasms with a shuddering gasp, spurting his come onto the floor.

Puck doesn't give him any time to collect himself. He grabs Kurt by the hair again and forces him to back up, then down again towards the mess Kurt had just made. "If I let you come, you lick it up. I don't want your dirty mess on my floor."

Kurt just licks, obediently. Maybe he is still high from his orgasm, Puck doesn't know. He doesn't let go until it seems like Kurt has finished.

When he does, he finally lets himself lean back on the floor. Kurt too, turns around.

For the first time since Puck had told him to look at the floor, Kurt's eyes flicker towards him and they stare at each other.

Puck is not going to let his dominance go now, but he doesn't really feel like he needs to enforce it at the moment. "So," he says. It's sort of, back to wanting sex to be fun. This hadn't been fun. It had been fucking awesome, but not fun. And he sort of wonders if Kurt is okay, because he looks pretty worn out, but he's not sure if he should ask.

But hey. Puck is not an asshole. So he keeps his tone careful. Not to hopeful, damn it, because he's not _uncool_ either. "We're doing this again, right?"

The look Kurt gives him is wary. There is shyness, too, and it tugs at something in Puck's chest.

"Maybe," Kurt replies carefully, and that is that.

**the end**


End file.
